James Graham's The Year Without A Santa Claus Part 7.
Here is part seven of James Graham's seventh movie spoof, The Year without a Santa Claus. Cast * Santa Claus - Sultan (from Aladdin) * Mrs. Claus - The Fairy Godmother (from Cinderella) * Jingle and Jangle - Hoigle and Moigle (from The Floigan Brothers) * Ignatius Thistlewhite - Spike (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Mr. Thistlewhite - George Darling (from Peter Pan) * Mrs. Thistlewhite - Mary Darling (from Peter Pan) * Snow Miser - James (from Thomas and Friends) * Heat Miser - Diesel 10 (from Thomas and Friends) * Mother Nature - Atomic Betty (from Atomic Betty) * City People - Various Characters Transcript *(Hours later, as night has fallen, Hoigle and Moigle arrive at a strange house) *Hoigle: She should be along any minute now. *Spike: I hope she doesn't wake any folks up. *Hoigle: Here she comes now. (the brothers and dragon see Granny arriving on time) *Spike: Oh, here she is now! *Fairy Godmother: Hello boys. Do you know me now? Say hello everyone. *AiAi: Hello everyone. *Spike: Wowie! *Hoigle: Hi Mrs. Fairy Godmother. Where are we going? To see Mr. James the Vain Red Engine. (the four heroes travel off with their monkies to see James. As they arrive, they wait outside until James arrives) *James: I'm Mister White Christmas, I'm Mister Snow. I'm Mister Icicle; I'm Mister Ten below. Friends call me Snow Miser, whatever I touch, Turns to snow in my clutch. I'm too much. *Minions: He's Mister White Christmas, he's Mister Snow. *James: That's right! *Minions: He's Mister Icicle; he's Mister Ten below. *James: Friends call me Snow Miser, whatever I touch, Turns to snow in my clutch. I'm too much. I never want to know a day that's over 40 degrees, I'd rather have it 30, 20, 10, 5 and let it freeze! *Minions: He's Mister White Christmas, he's Mister Snow. *James: That's right! :Minions: He's Mister Icicle; he's Mister Ten below. *James: Friends call me Snow Miser, whatever I touch, Turns to snow in my clutch. Too much. *All: Too much! *James: Well, Mrs. Fairy Godmother. How is your honey? *Fairy Godmother: Well, I'm afraid he's got such a bad cold, James. *James: Aw, it's a shame. That poor fellow. He should have come to see me. I could have given him a good one. (laughs) A little chilly human air. *Spike: How dare you make fun of Sultan Claus like that! He's the nicest person in the whole world. *James: Of course, he is, Spiky. And I love him a lot. *Hoigle: Really?! *James: Well, of course, I do, Silly! Why, he's the best advertisement snow business I've ever had. (laughs) So what may I do for you, Fairy Godmother? *Fairy Godmother: We would like a snow storm. *James: Of course. It's soon as said as done, madame. Do you want it? *Fairy Godmother: In a town called Southtown. You would say. *James: What?! Hold it! Hold it! Hold it! No can do, Fairy Godmother. The town is under the control of my stepbrother, Diesel 10. And every time I attempt to send a little refreshing snow storm down there, what does he do there? He turns it into rain. A fall! And who needs that? *Fairy Godmother: Well, if I get his okay, will you make it snow? *James: Sure thing, Fairy Godmother. My pleasure. Try not to get your hopes up though. You won't get anywhere with that. *Fairy Godmother: Then I'm sure we'll try our best. Thanks, James. *James: Alright, but don't mention it. And don't be such a stranger, step by your buddy sometime, and we'll have a blizzard. (laughs) Come to think of it, James. You're not made out of red, you're made out of blue. Right? Right. (as Fairy Godmother, Hoigle, Moigle, and the monkies leave, they travel around the world) *Hoigle: Where to now? *Fairy Godmother: You heard the man. We must see Diesel 10. *Hoigle: I was hoping you'd say that. *Fairy Godmother: On, AiAi! (AiAi obeys) Category:James Graham Category:The Year Without A Santa Claus Movie Spoofs Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:The Year Without A Santa Claus Parts